Under Other Circumstances
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: What is Holly Gribbs hadn't died in Cool Change? What if she had stayed and Sara had never come? What would it mean for Gil and Catherine? Grillows! and Nick/Holly. AU I guess but not OOC. Please Review.


_**This was prompted by me watching the second episode of the first season where Holly Gribbs dies. I loved Holly and I don't like Sara very much who replaces her so I started to think 'what would have happened if Holly had lived?' This is mostly a Grillows fic because that's who I am. (No Sara means no GSR)  
Disclaimer: not mine  
Spoilers: Pilot and Cool Change**_

"Catherine," Holly said to the other CSI who was checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Do I look alright?" Catherine asked spinning to face Holly.

"You look great," Holly said rolling her eyes, "Seriously Cath."

"You would think this is the first time you'd done this," Holly muttered under her breath.

"Well it is," Catherine said defensively, "My first wedding I wore a sundress and had a slight hangover."

"Another thing that I can add to this list of things that would be frowned upon anywhere else," Holly replied laughing.

"Welcome to Vegas," Catherine said grinning. Then she checked her watch and raised her voice a little, "I think we need the other bridesmaid."

The door burst open and Catherine's twelve-year-old daughter ran into the room. She looked her mother up and down for several moments. Catherine was wearing a simple wedding dress, which was tightly fitted at the top, but flowing from the waist down. It was a pale shade of blue, as were the matching heals. "Mom you look amazing," Lindsey screamed with delight.

"So you like it?" Catherine teased.

"Yea duh," Lindsey said hopping up onto the bed, "You are like totally the prettiest bride in the history of ever."

"You sure about that?" Holly teased, and Lindsey responded by chucking a pillow across the room at her.

"Now children," Catherine said in a mock serious tone.

"We're sorry mommy," the pair said in perfect unison hanging their heads.

"Now put on you dresses," Catherine told them, "we need to leave soon."

Several minutes later both Holly and Lindsey had their dresses on. It took another half an hour for all three to get their hair and make-up perfect. Catherine's hair was curly, but both Holly and Lindsey wore it straight.

"Come on," Lindsey said excitedly, "Let's go." She ran out of the room and Holly and Catherine walked after her.

"I have never seen her that excited to get anywhere on time," Catherine said laughing.

"Just think," Holly said smiling, "We get to do this all over again in a couple of months."

Catherine stopped to look at Holly who wiggled her ring finger. Catherine saw that it was adorned with a beautiful ring. "Nick?" Catherine asked.

"Yep," Holly said happily. Catherine smirked slightly. "What?" Holly asked a little defensively.

"He didn't want to ask you because he was worried that you would say no," Catherine informed Holly, "I told him he didn't need to worry."

"You were right," Holly said.

"I'm normally right when it comes to my people," Catherine smirked.

"So I'm 'your people' now?" Holly asked.

"Hon, you've been 'my people' for a long time, " Catherine reminded the other woman. Holly smiled as both of them got into the limo that had been hired to take them to the church.

THE CHURCH

Catherine, Holly, and Lindsey got out of the limo and were greeted by a small crowd of people. Catherine's mother came forward out of the crowd and led the three women into the church and down a few halls until they came to room in which Catherine was supposed to wait. Catherine's mother left but several minutes later she returned and gestured to the three women.

"It's time," she told them.

The three women walked after her. When she stopped at the entrance to the chapel so did they. Quickly they got into the assigned order, and Catherine's father, Sam, joined them and took Catherine's arm. Suddenly the church doors opened revealing a small crowd of onlookers.

Lindsey led the procession down the isle with Holly several feet behind her and Catherine and Sam last. As Catherine reached the end of the isle she turned to face her soon to be husband, Gil Grissom. Her eyes met his from under her veil and he smiled very slightly.

"Do you, Gilbert Fredrick Grissom, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked. Gil looked at Catherine. She was beautiful. She always was, but in her wedding dress she looked like an angel. How he, a scientist who, until her, had never been in a relationship that he didn't destroy, had been the one she fell in love with.

"I do," Gil replied smiling.

"Do you, Catherine Elizabeth Willows, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asked. Catherine looked at Gil. She had known him for nearly twenty year. He had been her best friend for a long time but at some point, neither of them really knew when, it had become more than that. She loved him more than she had ever thought possible. It took all her courage to tell him, but her fears of their friendship being destroyed were far from true because here they were.

"I do," Catherine replied smiling.

"You may kiss the bride." Catherine flipped her veil back as Gil pulled her into his arms and they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

THE RECEPTION

After several toasts and many congratulations, Greg, who was in charge of music decided that is was time for the first dance. "Excuse me," he said over the microphone, "It is time for Gil and Catherine to have their first dance." Greg waited until Gil and Catherine were almost to the dance floor before he spoke again. "This song is from the kids to the parents," Greg said, "congratulations."

_Took my hand,_

_Touch my heart,_

_Held me close,_

_You were always there, by my side,_

_Night and day,_

_Through it all,_

_Baby come what may,_

It was an inside joke of sorts at the lab. The team had become so much like a family that they had taken to jokingly referring to Catherine as mother and Grissom as father. Greg, Holly, Nick, Warrick, and Lindsey were the kids.

_Swept away on a wave of emotion,_

_Oh were caught in the eye of a storm,_

_And whenever you smile,_

_I can hardly believe that you're mine,_

_Believe that you're mine._

As the song continued other couples swept out on to the dance floor. Nick and Holly were first followed by Warrick who was dancing with Lindsey. Slowly other couples came out on to the dance floor including Catherine's parents.

_This love is unbreakable,_

_It's unmistakable,_

_And each time I look in your eyes,_

_I know why,_

_This love is untouchable,_

_I feel in my heart just cant deny,_

_Each time I look in your eyes ohh baby,_

_I know why,_

_This love is unbreakable._

By the time the song finished almost everyone was on the dance floor. It was several more songs before Gil and Catherine came of the dance floor. They both sat down and several more people came up to congratulate them including Gil's friend Sara from San Francisco, who Catherine vaguely knew from when Holly had been shot.

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always_

Catherine leaned back in her chair and listened to the music as the song ended. It felt so right sitting there with Gil no long just as friends but as husband and wife. She had dreamed of this day for years but never in a million years did she think that it would ever happen.

"Cake time," Greg announced over the microphone.

Gil and Catherine looked at each other and walked over to the cake. Catherine picked up the knife and Gil stood behind her and placed his hands on top of hers. Carefully they cut the first slice of cake. Gil reached for a fork but Catherine just picked up half the slice of cake with her hand. He shrugged and picked up the other half. At the same time they put it in the other person's mouth.

If this wasn't a happy ending Catherine wasn't sure what was. She was married to the man she loved and surrounded by her family and friends. Lindsey had the best big brothers she could ask for. Holly and Nick, who had his arm around her, were well on their way to their own happy ending. Catherine wasn't sure she wanted to think about what would have happened if the stars hadn't aligned and Holly had died all those years ago. But the stars had aligned and Holly had lived. Without that who knows what might have happened…

**_Lol…didn't know where I was going with it until I got there. However it is one of my favorite fics in a while. Hope you liked it. Please review it._**

_**Songs are not mine. The first one is "Unbreakable" by Westlife**_

_**Second one is "You'll be in My Heart" by Phil Collins**_


End file.
